


love yourself

by Swanhilde (Dreamicide)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autofellatio, Creampie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Recreational Drug Use, self fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Swanhilde
Summary: Shiro sucks his own dick then fucks his own ass while Keith watches.





	love yourself

**Author's Note:**

> visual references at r/autofellatio and r/selffuck

It's been a while since Keith’s gotten high. He's almost forgotten the pleasant haze of it, the cotton in his brain slowing everything down, yet making everything too fast at the same time. The looseness of his lips. Ideas flowing a million miles a minute, disappearing into thin air before he can reach out and grab hold of them. 

He exhales slowly, letting the smoke seep from his lips, watching it dazedly before handing the joint over to his roommate. Shiro takes it with a sparkle in his grey eyes, leaning back and dragging a long hit. Their thighs touch together on the couch. Some shitty comedy movie plays on the tv. Neither have been paying attention to it for a while. 

“Good stuff, huh?” Shiro says, holding the joint out for him.

Keith takes it. “So good.” He drops his head back and stares at the ceiling. “So good,” he says again.

“You already said that.”

“Oh. Okay. Just wanted to make sure.”

Shiro laughs, eyes crinkled with mirth. “You are lost in the sauce, my friend.”

“Yup.” Keith tilts his head to the side to look at Shiro. “Can’t remember when I last… I ever tell you that weed gets me really horny?”

Shiro coughs over his next hit, breaths stuttering as he pounds his fist on his chest. “No,” he wheezes. “No you have not. But I get it.” He relaxes back into the couch once he calms down, watching as the main character does something stupid on tv. “It gets me horny too.”

“Mm.” Keith stares at Shiro, eyes heavy and unfocused. Sober Keith is a very private person, and despite how close he's grown with his roommate in their time living together, he doesn't talk about sex stuff with him. If sober Keith were here now, he'd be able to do some basic addition: horny man + horny man = enough people for sex.

Instead Keith says, “I wish I could suck my own dick.”

He expects Shiro to laugh, wonder what the fuck Keith’s talking about, or maybe even say he wishes the exact same thing.

He doesn't expect Shiro to say, “I can.”

Keith blinks slowly. “Wait what.” He sits up a little straighter. “What?”

Shiro meets his eyes. “I can suck my own dick.”

They stare at one another for a long time as the words slowly process themselves through Keith’s brain. He has to force himself through the haze of the high, ground himself to the moment, in order to keep up. “Like. Are you really that flexible or is your dick just that long?”

A grin spreads languidly across Shiro’s lips. “A bit of both.”

Sober Keith would have undoubtedly been flustered at the information, but ultimately let it go. Maybe he would have imagined it later, wondering just how Shiro went about doing it. How much he could fit in his own mouth.

But sober Keith isn't here, and instead Keith says, “Can you show me?”

Shiro clearly doesn't expect that reaction. “Wh- really?”

“I'm serious.” Keith scoots up to sit ramrod straight, now fully alert. “I am dead serious. I want you to show me.”

“You,” Shiro says, as if making sure Keith knows what he's asking, “want to watch me suck my cock.”

“What, can't do it?” Keith challenges. “Don't like an audience?”

That appears to have the desired effect, Shiro’s eyes hooding over as he hands Keith the joint and reaches for his belt buckle. “You watching isn't going to be a problem at all.”

Keith grins in victory. Shiro can never resist a good challenge. In addition to that, before they became roommates, Keith heard a lot of rumors about Shiro's, well, proclivities. He had garnered a bit of a reputation around these parts.

That is to say, he's a bit of a ho.

“Turn that damn movie off,” Shiro mumbles beneath his breath, shoving his pants down and kicking them off to the side. Keith fumbles for the remote and clicks it off as Shiro wriggles out of his boxer briefs, cock springing out already half-hard. 

Keith raises an eyebrow. Shiro just quips his lips. 

“Told you weed makes me horny.”

He then takes himself in hand and starts pumping languidly, spreading his thick thighs out to give himself more room. The thing is already a monster, and like Pavlov’s dog, Keith feels his mouth water. But it's not going to be his mouth that gets to have a taste.

Keith glances up to Shiro’s face, the tips of his ears red as his lashes fall. Shiro makes a low humming sound, biting his lip and twisting his wrist in his strokes. Keith watches his cock fill out, soon hard enough to stand on its own, visibly throbbing. 

“Took a few tries before I got the hang of it,” Shiro says as he adjusts his seating, curling his prosthetic arm beneath his thigh and holding his leg up, spreading himself lewdly. The other hand holds his dick in place. “But you kind of just…”

And with that, he leans down, and licks at the tip of his cock. 

A shiver wrecks through Keith at the image, and he feels his pants tighten considerably. “Holy shit,” he whispers. “You really can.”

“Told you.” Shiro winks. Then he seals his lips around the cockhead and sucks. 

Both Shiro and Keith moan at the same time. 

With that, Shiro has really proved enough to Keith of his talent. Keith wonders if that will be it, if Shiro will just sit back up and tuck himself back into his pants. But he doesn't. Shiro bobs his head, lips puckered around the tip as he continues to suck himself off. His hand flexes in its grip. 

Keith leans closer, listening to every slick sound and hum of contentment. He's not sure what he's more jealous of; that mouth getting to suck that cock or the cock getting to be sucked by that mouth. 

The haze of the high blurs away all logic and reason, loosens Keith’s lips. He's really fucking into this. 

“Look at you,” he breaths in wonder. He doesn't even realize he's talking until the words are already out of his mouth. “I heard you were a cockslut but  _ this _ …”

Shiro, who had been keeping his eyes closed as he got lost in the feeling, cracks them open to look at Keith, the grey color glazed over. 

“You're so fucking desperate for cum even your own would do. Fucking slut.”

Shiro moans around the mouth full, eyes falling shut again. 

“Is that what you're gonna do? Make yourself cum from this? You only had to prove to me you could do it at all, but once you got started you just couldn't help yourself.”

Shiro nods, then pops his cock from his mouth, his lips glistening. “You talking like that… definitely isn't helping,” he says, voice rasped. His gaze falls to the tent in Keith’s pants. “And I think you like it, too.”

In response, Keith just grabs a fistful of Shiro’s hair and pushes his head back to his cock. Shiro obeys without a word and resumes blowing himself, hips hitching in what little thrusts he can make in his position. 

“C’mon,” Keith says lowly, “make yourself cum.”

Is Shiro going to spill into his mouth? Onto his face? 

Keith won't miss a moment. 

Shiro’s hand pumps harder, makes more of those little grunts, and then suddenly stills as he releases the loudest moan yet. A dribble of white cum seeps from the corner of his mouth. His body jerks with orgasm, Shiro finally releasing his cock and letting the last few spurts hit his chin. 

Keith’s dick is practically screaming in his pants. He squeezes his thighs together for friction.

When it's over Shiro unfolds like a lawn chair, slumping back into the couch and gasping for breath. After reaching for a tissue and wiping off his face, he shoots Keith a proud smirk. 

“That was fucking amazing,” Keith says honestly. “I feel like I just had a spiritual experience.”

Shiro laughs at that, sitting up straighter and running a hand through his hair. “Told you I could do it. And you're right, it's very useful when you're feeling particularly slutty but don't have anyone around to fuck.”

Keith crosses his arms, trying hard to ignore the problem in his pants. The moment’s over, man, let it go. “Seriously, I'm impressed. What next? You're going to tell me you can fuck your own ass?”

He says it jokingly, but Shiro doesn't answer. 

A long pause follows. 

Keith gapes. “You can't.”

Shiro gives him a wicked grin. “The trick is not letting yourself get hard.”

“SHIRO.” Keith practically leaps out of his seat. “Now you  _ have _ to show me that, I don't fucking believe you.”

Shiro laughs as Keith paws at him imploringly. “Okay, okay, might as well, right? Scoot over, I'm gonna need more room for this. Actually can you go get my lube for me? Bottom nightstand drawer.”

Keith obeys immediately, shooting himself off the couch and rushing to Shiro’s room. He finds the nightstand and digs through it, shoving aside a myriad of buttplugs, dildos, and condoms, before finally grabbing hold of half a bottle of lube.

“Tentacle dildo? Really?” Keith says as he marches back into the living room, tossing Shiro the lube.

Shiro catches it and pops it open. “It has functioning suckers,” he defends.

“In  _ rainbow _ .”

“I will not apologize for art, now shut up and come here so you can watch me fuck myself.”

Keith throws himself on the couch with a  _ fwump _ , questioning his roommate’s taste in sex toys. Shiro’s got himself spread out even more than before, his cock still incredibly large even when flaccid. Squeezing a dollop of lube on his fingers, Shiro delicately rubs it over the tip. He hisses, still sensitive from his earlier orgasm. 

“So like I said, the trick is to not let yourself get hard. You can a little bit once it's in there, but not before, or it just won't work. Hold your balls to the side.” He demonstrates, cupping his sac with one hand and tucking it to the side, then with the other hand he guides his soft cock down his crease. It takes a few moments of working with it before, miraculously, the head pops past his rim.

Keith's jaw drops. “Oh my fucking god,” he whispers in awe.

“Yup.” Shiro smirks, then sighs as he pushes a little more in, his hole tightening around his own cock. “God, that feels good… been a while.”

Just like before, instead of stopping once he's proven himself to Keith, Shiro keeps going, giving himself shallow little thrusts, rocking his hips. The room fills with slick sounds.

Keith can't take his eyes off Shiro. “So are you topping or bottoming right now?”

Shiro bursts out laughing. “I guess I'm a bottop? Tottom?” He doesn't stop thrusting.

After a moment, Keith supplies, “You're a Tom.”

_ “I'm a Tom.” _ Shiro tosses his head back.

It's amazing how they can still joke around like normal even in this kind of situation. Like it's totally normal for bros to demonstrate sex talents to one another. The power of drugs.

At least it's not making anything weird between them.

Of course, that's when Shiro says something weird. 

“You should talk to me again.”

Keith lifts an eyebrow. “I'm talking to you right now.”

“No I mean - ah…” Shiro’s eyes flutter, teeth catching his lip. Keith sees the way his hole clenches around him. “Like before. That really got me going. Didn't know you could talk like that.”

It takes a moment for Keith to realize, then he blushes. He's not quite sure where all that came from, himself. He sure as hell never did it with his previous partners. But if Shiro liked it… if it would get Shiro closer, maybe even make him cum into his own ass…

Keith shivers at the thought, his cock reminding him that he's been ignoring it for far too long. He ignores it some more.

“What, you like being told you're a slut?” Keith scoots closer. 

“Mmhmm,” Shiro hums. 

“Not sure why, considering you don't even need guys anymore to keep yourself satisfied. Just suck your own cock and then cum in your own ass. Is that what you do? You give yourself a cream pie?”

His cheeks flame with embarrassment at his words, but Shiro seems to like them just fine. He visibly quakes, rim twitching on his cock.

“You should do it. I want to see your cum dripping out your hole. God, it doesn't even matter whose cum it is, as long as you have some in your ass, is that right? No one knows how to please you more than yourself. I bet you love looking at yourself in the mirror while you do this, feeling so filthy for liking it. I bet you'd actually fuck yourself if there were two of you.”

Shiro suddenly gives a loud moan, hand moving faster, and Keith latches onto it. “Oh my god, that’s it, isn't it? That's your fantasy. You want to get fucked by another you. Maybe even fuck them. Hell, an entire gangbang of nothing but Shiro’s.”

“That sounds,” Shiro moans, “really lame when you put it like that.”

“But it's not.” Keith draws closer. “Have you seen yourself? If I looked like you I'd want to fuck me, too. I’d be a slut for my own ass.”

Shiro looks like he wants to hide under his hands, but he can't, not with him needing to keep them between his legs. Instead he lolls his head to the side. “Fuck…”

“Like this, it's the closest you can get. You're so fucking desperate for cock no one else's will do, just your own. Isn't that right?”

There's a long moment where neither says anything, Shiro’s back arching as he grows close. 

“Come on, Shiro. Cum for me.”

Keith watches as Shiro’s soft dick begins to throb, his hole clenching rhythmically. Shiro lets out a sound that Keith will hear in his fantasies for years to come. With a gasp, Shiro finally lets go, his cock popping out from his rim. Cum dribbles from his slit. His hole winks a few times, and then Keith sees it - more white sticky mess trickling from his ass.

“Wow,” Keith whispers. His cock throbs painfully. 

They both allow each other some time to recover. Keith expects Shiro to get up and start cleaning himself off, but he stays in place, looking at Keith with heavy lids.

“You got one thing wrong,” he says. “I could absolutely do with another dick.”

Keith blushes as Shiro’s eyes fall down to the tent in his pants, before lifting back up. 

“Well? You got a hard cock. I got a wet hole.” He grins. “You do the math.”

Keith’s fumbling for his belt before Shiro even finishes the sentence. 


End file.
